powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dereputa of the Meteor
is a who is the combat commander of Warstar and one of Great King Mons Drake's top commanders, following a warrior's code. His signature attack is , using his bladed forearms to unlease an energy blast. History He was the one who destroyed Heaven's Tower when Warstar began its invasion on Earth. After doing so, he is immediately attacked by Gosei Red. After severely injuring his forearm in their initial confrontation, Dereputa becomes his nemesis for the rest of Warstar's attack. In his first encounter with all five Goseigers, he reveals Warstar and it's leader before leaving. Later, he would use his own monster, Hidou, to distract Gosei Pink, Black, Yellow, and Blue while he himself fights Gosei Red. While he initially gained the upper hand the first time, he ends up being caught offguard by Gosei Red in their next fight. Dereputa retreats while Hidou fails and is destroyed by Landick Gosei Great. When Mons Drake pushes his plans to use the Gravity Fall against Earth forward, Dereputa sets up the area for it and unleashes the dark matter in Mons Drake's body to perform. The Goseigers however, manage to stop the ceremony by sealing Mons Drakes powers while defeating Dereputa with the Gosei Dynamic. Though enlarged by the Bibi Bugs per his demands, He is seemingly destroyed by Hyper Gosei Great. This would devastate Mons Drake and would push him off the deep end when his plans to have Buredoran avenge him and later have Targate replace him both fail. The resulting final plan afterwards would result in the end of Warstar. However, discarding his breastplate with a scar on his chest from the attack, Dereputa came to the realization of acting on his own to prove his superiority. After Mons Drake's demise, Dereputa resurfaces to settle things with Gosei Red while attacking his teammates to lure him into battle and to ensure no interference. He and Gosei Red would soon duel one-on-one with the other Gosei Angels cheering Alata on. Despite a tough battle, Dereputa ends up being killed by Gosei Red striking him with his Skick Sword. Though finally defeated, Dereputa unknowingly plays a role in the release of the Yuumajuu, as the sealed Erurei Box is unearthed by a meteor shower that Dereputa created to draw Alata out. Notes *Height:211 cm (52.7 m:Giant) *Weight:185 kg (462.5 t:Giant) Behind the scenes *'Movie Reference': Dereputa's name is derieved from the franchise. **The Predators of the franchise are big game hunters who travel to other planets to hunt that race as game; best seen in Dereputa's final episode where he hunts the Goseiger in a similar manner. **In a weird coincidence, a villain based on the Predator brings to full circle the connection to Super Sentai, due to the Predator originally taking some design influence from Adjutant Booba of Changeman *Dereputa is modeled after a mantis. **His home planet is with the first and last kana switching places and the "su" kana becoming accented. *Dereputa is voiced by Rikiya Koyama. Koyama is known for his role as Joe the Haze in Kamen Rider Black RX. His suit actor is Jiro Okamoto who later played Gosei Knight in the same series. Appearances **''Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!'' **''Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth'' **''Epic 16: Dynamic Alata'' **''Epic 39: Epic Zero'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen }} See also Category:Sentai Villains Category:Universal Annihilation Army Warstar Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains